The Mirror Of Despair
by MarLuna
Summary: That's when I decided I was going to change everything. I broke him free and now I was going to free myself, he stood eight meters away from me, we were best friends but I guess Akito was right, the rat will always betray the fox. Slight YukiXOC. Oneshot


_**Fruits Basket**_

**Characters by Nastuki Takaya**

_The Mirror Of Despair_

* * *

**One.**

"Satsuki-chan!"

A small girl with dark orange hair—and white streaks—ran over to a group of adults, next to one of them was a small boy with white hair—and black roots.

"What is it dad?" The small girl asked, tugging on the man's sleeve.

"It's your turn to meet him,"

"Huh?"

"Hatsuharu-kun told us that Akito-san wants to see you,"

"I don't want to see him," The girl grumbled, crossing her arms in a defiant manner. Her 'dad' hugged her and told her she had to go, he grabbed her hand and brought her inside the house and to a door where the other side seemed to be dark.

"Maybe no one's there?" Satsuki tried, tugging back on her dad's hand, her dad's gaze lowered to Satsuki and he smiled sadly.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"We shall!" The small child chirped happily and the door slowly opened, the two peeked in and saw a small figure sitting in the middle of the room. Once she saw him, tears started to flow freely without her consent, she tried whipping them away but more came.

"Do not worry, they all cry when they see me," The figure known as Akito told Satsuki and she nodded, happy there was nothing _seriously_ wrong with herself. Even as she cried, Satsuki tried her best to look at the room but somehow she saw a small boy with silver hair sitting in a corner, looking at her.

* * *

**Two.**

"Ruru-chan!" The small girl yelled, waving at the white-haired boy with her hands over her head.

"What is it Tsu-kun?" He asked her as she managed to run up to him, she panted a bit before straightening up and looking at him.

"You know I went to see Akito-chan right?"

He nodded so that she could continue.

"There was this other boy in the room! Do you know who it is?"

"What does he look like?"

"I dunno, he was in the dark," She whined, depressed that she couldn't even remember how the boy looked like.

As they walked past a bush, a small gray rat crawled by, overhearing everything.

**

* * *

**

Three.

"Pass it!!" Satsuki yelled, waving her hands over her head so that she could catch at friends' attention.

"Okay!" The small voice of Kagura chirped; her, Kyo, Haru, and Satsuki were all playing catch with a ball, Satsuki feeling freer than ever since she had talked to Akito who tried to bring her hopes down. Kagura tossed the ball further than needed and Satsuki boosted her legs with energy making her run faster, she caught the ball but lost her balance, she fell and rolled a couple of times on the ground as dust fluttered in everyone's view.

"Tsu-chan! Are you okay?!" Kagura yelled, running over to the small girl, Haru had already reached her but was staring in shock.

Satsuki's clothes were laying everywhere but Satsuki herself wasn't found, instead, one ashamed looking, orange and white, fox stood in its wake.

A young boy with silver hair watched this from behind the safety of his window to his room; still surprised that the small girl he saw earlier that morning transform into the _fox_. He watched as the young Kyo grabbed the fox girl and rushed her inside to find Hatori, Kagura and Haru following, Haru was oddly silent the whole time; probably due to shock.

* * *

**Four.**

"Hello there!" Satsuki waved at the surprised silver haired boy hidden by the shadows of his room, he pointed to himself in surprise. She was standing outside his window as he looked outside to look at the children playing in the sun; unlike the others, she saw him and went to talk to him.

"Yes you!" The girl giggled, climbing the tree next to the window so that she could see him clearly, she gave him another wave before jumping off of the tree branch and in front of him; she was inside his room.

"Do you want to play with me?" She asked, hyper as ever.

"…Me?" He asked shyly and she gave another giggle at his shyness, she looked to be younger than he was.

"Yes you! Who do you think I'm talking to, the wall?"

"N-no,"

"I'm kidding," The girl answered with a smile to her lips, always friendly.

"So do you? Wanna play with me, I mean,"

"Uh… sure,"

He grabbed her outstretched hand and she led him outside where she brought him to the beach, she ran forward and took of her sandals, sinking her toes in the sun-kissed sand.

"Come over here!" She yelled at him, waving him over; he shyly walked forward to stand next to her, his shoes getting soaked at the same time. She gave a frown and bent down, unlacing his shoes.

"You should take off your shoes, it's more fun!" She told him and he sat down on the sand, letting her take off his shoes and socks; she tossed them over to where her sandals were.

For a couple of minutes they just sat there, feet in the water, enjoying the wind and the sun caressing their skin, the water wiggling through their toes; Satsuki looked over at Yuki and frowned, he was still stiff with the panic of getting caught. Soaking her fingers in the water, she splashed him. He widened his eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"You're too stiff!" She stated, scowling at him but then grinned, "Learn to live a little!"

He gave a nervous smile in return and looked back over his shoulder, when he looked back again he was splashed in the face with water again. She was wearing a scowl again.

"Ignore your peers! Think about yourself for once!" She stated, the more she watched him, the more she could read him like a book; he wasn't scared though just nervous.

"Peers?" He asked, unsure of the word; Satsuki had a habit to talk like adults, using bigger words until no one could understand her, she always forgets that the words she says aren't her age and that she should talk like the kids her age.

"It means friends," She told him, flexing her fingers in the soft sand as the suns glow was hidden under a thin cloud; he nodded in understanding and once the sun came out from it's hiding location, Satsuki got up to walk knee-deep in the water. She looked at him, he was wearing one of the scared expressions so she walked back, grabbed his hand, and dragged him in the water with him; ruining the bottom of his yukata.

He tried tugging her out of the water so that he could wring out his clothes but instead, she pulled him farther towards the ocean. Telling him something along the lines of, 'It's only a small price to pay for feeling the freshness that is water!' and a small smile lit his face but then he frowned when her small fingers loosened around his and she let go, not forcing him to over do it incase he wanted to go back on the beach; which is what he did, preferring to watch her going deeper into the water as he waited for his clothes—and himself—to dry.

She walked further until the water reached her elbows and the smell of salt stuffed her nose; she waved at him from her spot and swam back, plopping back onto the sand next to him so that the sun would also dry her as well as her clothes but to her dismay, the sun was already setting and the wind picked up a bit, chilling her to the bone.

She looked over at Yuki who was marveling the sunset with wide eyes, his clothes was dry and she was at least happy that he was sensible enough to have gone out of the water earlier than she had planed.

She looked out herself at the sunset and watched as the sun turned from a marvelous golden color to a pale pink-purple that reminded her of a flower's blooming, slowly transforming into something different.

Yuki looked over at the girl, she'd shiver from time to time but she did not utter a word, rubbing the goose bumps on her arms lightly so that she might get some of her body warmth back; worried over her, he had to ask the obvious question.

"Are you cold?" A small bit of worry laced into his voice but she ignored it with a shrugged of her shuddering shoulders.

"A small price to pay for staying to long in the water, you were smart enough to had gotten out when you had," She told him, adding the praise afterwards; once she looked at him, she saw he was smiling because of the complement but with a bit of guilt hidden in his eyes.

"Don't worry about me, besides we'll go back when the sunset's over with, okay?" She chirped, holding out her hand and he nodded, a brighter smile coloring his features as he grabbed her hand.

They smiled at each other again before turning their vision back at the sunset.

* * *

**Five.**

"What are yo—" Crouched in a bush, Satsuki quickly turned to the questioning Yuki, placing a finger to his lips firmly so that he would not make too much of a loud noise.

"Shh!" She whispered with a hush, crawling over to a tree and then looking at the adults that seemed to be looking for something.

"What are we doing?" Yuki whispered to her as he followed her to the trunk of the tree where she sat, looking over at the adults in the yard.

"Don't let them see you," She told him, adding a small emphasis on the 'you' so that he might _maybe_ understand the fact that he wasn't supposed to be outside with her, he might be in more trouble than she will. Knowing Akito based on how she met him, most of the blame will be on Yuki though; Akito is just cruel like that.

Yuki nodded back at her and they crawled nearer towards his window, hiding in the bushes nearby; Satsuki was used to climbing branches and trees but Yuki, who was inexperienced in nature or anything of the sort, just watched in horror as she waited for him to climb up from her position.

Sitting on the high branch of the tree she just climbed, Satsuki managed to see his horror of climbing the tree she was in. Thinking quickly, she thought of the curse she had; unlike the cat that was also left out of God's banquet because the rat tricked him. She was the fox, who was the rat's best friend but was also too naïve, thinking that what the rat said to cat was true; so before the rat could fix his mistake, he had to go to the banquet. The rat tried to drag the fox along but as he explained it to the fox, the fox was angry and skipped the banquet on her own free will.

The cat got a second form, his 'beast' form; since the fox also skipped out on the banquet, she had to be punished too. The fox explained her story but since she willingly skipped the banquet when she knew the lie was false and didn't go tell the cat like she could have done or some other thing to help; she didn't. He also gave her a 'beast form' with some terms.

She still transforms when hugging the opposite sex but now when hugging any one of the zodiac, they both transform to her dismay; she also have a weaker body than the others, even when she's not tired she might transform without her knowledge.

Satsuki climbed back down the tree and gave him a small 'sorry' before hugging him slowly. In a puff of smoke they transformed and she flung the shocked rat on her back after she managed to tie their clothes around her neck, she climbed up the tree quickly and hid in the foliage of leaves as the adults went and searched around the bushes.

When the adults weren't looking, she ran off the branch and into his room where they hid in the shadows until the adults walked away from the bush. They waited a while until Yuki transformed back with a poof. With a small blush, Satsuki turned away so that he could change back without her piercing eyes.

She kept her eyes on the walls, where it looked as if someone had dumped ink on them; she felt Yuki grab her in his arms and she snuggled up in the crook of his neck before falling asleep in exhaustion.

Yuki, who did not mind the fox cuddling in his arms, sat back down on the floor, petting the small head of the furry creature the whole time just as the door to his room opened. Akito stood in the doorway, watching the scene with interest knowing that, if they did as the legend said, the rat would betray the fox. They were many ways how; he just had to wait a little longer before putting them in action.

Yuki turned his head to the door, a bit surprised but not too surprised, to see Akito waiting there with a small, uncaring smile that he's used to seeing everyday.

"Yuki, where have you been?" Akito smiled and sat in front of him, petting Satsuki as if he didn't know who she was, "And who is this fox you have here?"

Feeling unknown hands on her, Satsuki opened her eyes at the exact moment he asked to who she was; on the outside, she made it look as if she didn't know what they were saying as the on the inside she was scared Yuki won't cover for her.

"A-ah! Th-this is Sayuri-chan, sh-she looked lost so I-I brought her inside…" He managed to say as he stuttered a bit; Satsuki wondered if Akito would buy it but by the look in his indifferent eyes, he already knew from the beginning.

"Then who does the clothes belong to?" Akito asked, lifting his free hand and pointing it to the side of his window where Satsuki's clothes were seated. Both Yuki and Satsuki knew he couldn't cover for that one so Satsuki nudged his hands away so that she could march to the window where her clothes waited.

"Stop it!" Satsuki told Akito from her spot, sitting atop her neatly folded clothes; she guessed Yuki had folded it while she wasn't looking, "I know you know who I really am,"

Akito just smiled his sickly sweet smile and told Yuki to go get him some tea. Yuki, who was a bit confused at Satsuki's sentence, nodded none the less, got up and left the room.

"Satsuki-chan, tell me. Why are you here and with Yuki of all people?" The angry voice of Akito asked, they glared at each other for a moment until something spurred inside of Satsuki. She's transforming back.

"No," She told him, not scared like she should have, it pissed him off more. With a puff of smoke, she turned back and changed back into the clothes she was sitting into; Akito was polite enough to look away for a moment even if he was still pissed at her.

"Fine. Let me tell you why you are here, then. Well let's see, you kidnapped one of my pets, and made him transform against your will,"

"Pets?"

"Yuki,"

"He was lonely,"

"He was being punished,"

"So—" Satsuki answered back, Akito growled and rushed at her, holding her collar up so tight it was a bit hard to breathe; she was clutching his hands, trying her best to pry him off.

"So you don't kidnap others like that! You tell someone before you do something as stupid, they would've told you he was being punished. You selfish little twit!"

"B-but—!"

"That little attitude of yours really bothers me you know, carefree, fun, always cheerful—it's all lies! ALL LIES!!!" He yelled in her face, she flinched and cringed back but she couldn't, "You know what I see every time I see you? Fear, loneliness, ashamedness, all that and more! MORE! Combined into some worse!!!"

"What are you saying?!" Satsuki snapped back, her hands finding her way to her collar, trying to loosen it a bit to no avail.

"All I'm saying is that you should—" The door to the room snapped open and a surprised gasp was heard. Both Akito and Satsuki's heads turned at the door where a shocked Yuki stood, his hands shaking, trying his best to hold the three cups on a tray in his arms.

Yuki didn't know how to react to Akito, it was almost expected for him to lash out at Satsuki, yet, Yuki hoped he wouldn't harm her, she was showing him an escape that he wasn't sure how to take alone.

Akito shoved Satsuki away and Yuki placed the tray next to him so that he could rush to Satsuki's side as fast as he could; as he held onto her arm, she was massaging her neck, where a thin line of red stated to show. Red lines from her shirt collar.

"…Stay away…" Whispering these last words, Akito grabbed the tea set next to him and took a sip as he watched Yuki watch Satsuki with worried eyes, she gave him a reassuring smile, Yuki smiled back and let go off her so that she could sit back properly.

Satsuki heard him, trying her best to ignore his threatening voice and her upcoming tears of pain. She looked at Yuki and to how she brought a small glad smile to his face; he was really worried, maybe the curse will go wrong in this generation.

Hopefully, he won't betray her.

They all sipped their tea in a comfortable but awkward silence; Yuki afraid that if he says something, he'll get punished later; Satsuki was scared to get both of them into more danger; and Akito was scared (not really) to let spoilers out with a slip of his mood swings.

The door to the room opened and the old woman, who always seems to be around when Akito's there, wasn't surprised to see Satsuki sitting with him; she seemed glad.

"Akito-sama it is finished and ready. Would you mind if I leave in your care?" The old lady asked after she bowed, holding out a box for Akito to hold, which he did and placed it on his lap.

"Yes thank you, you may go," Akito told her and she nodded, leaving the room with the clack of the door. Akito turned to Satsuki with an expectant stare of a creepy smile.

"As we all know from the curse, the foolishly naïve fox choose to skip the banquet because of the rat, it was not because the rat told his lie to the cat; without it, nothing _interesting_ would've happened. Its—"

"All the fox's fault right?" Satsuki cut in, already knowing where it would come to; blame it all on the fox to make her feel inferior, she's not falling for it like she used to. Akito gave a twisted smirk.

"Precisely," He answered, grabbing another sip from his tea, "It's the fox's fault for being too naïve, its fox's fault for not knowing the rat good enough, it's the fox's fault for believing the rat! It's all the fox's fault for—"

"Getting punished?" Satsuki asked, calmly sipping her tea again. Yuki was afraid she was walking on a thin line and that Akito might snap but instead, Akito gave her one of his uncaring smiles. Seems like Akito and Satsuki already know how to act around themselves.

"Exactly, so you see, it's not the cat's fault! It's not the rat's fault either! It's all the fox's!!" The room got enveloped in an awkwardly thick silence as the words settled in, Satsuki's eyes landed on the box so that Akito could explain more.

"The former fox had died recently, she wore this necklace," He opened the box, pulling out a choker similar as to the bracelet Kyo wore, pulsing with contained energy; the beads were flattened out into a more floral design, "It's passed on to every generation of the _fox_,"

"…" Somehow, Satsuki felt like she was signing a contract with the devil as he unlatched the hold on the choker and placed it around her neck but at the same time, the choker made her feel more relieved… safe… and oddly… peaceful… "…What does it do?"

"It stop transformation into the _beast_ when hugging another Zodiac member," He told her, an after tone of disgust was easily found, he wasn't trying to hide his emotions at all, "You still transform when hugging boys,"

A small smile lit on Satsuki's features as she fingered the tip of the necklace gingerly, "Thanks,"

Akito sure as hoped Yuki would betray Satsuki.

Bound by _the curse_.

Bound by _the rat_ and _the fox_.

* * *

**Six.**

The children on the inside were all sitting in a circle, bento boxes in hand and as they ate, they goofed around also trying their best to resist the urge to throw their food in each other's faces. In fact all the kids in the circle were the ones affected by the curse; all except for Yuki who was in his room and Satsuki who was off somewhere at Kazuma's dojo.

"Hey you guys!" The small Satsuki yelled, her hands clutching the bento box in her arms; she had a bandage on her cheek and forehead, "Sorry I'm late!"

"Hey Satsu-chan, what happened to your cheek?" Momiji asked, looking up from his bunny formed bento box, Satsuki blushed and sat down between to Kyo and Haru. She looked up at everyone looking at her in wonder and she blushed in embarrassment.

"I got this at the dojo, I wonder who did it…" Satsuki answered sarcastically her gaze switching to Haru who just had a blank expression on his face.

"Hmm… who...? …A mystery…" He said and the group burst into a laugh until Kyo unlashed Kagura from his arm and gave Haru a noogie just because he felt like it.

Yuki sat by his room window, watching the group laughing and chatting hoping that he could join them and have fun; he wished Satsuki would come sneak him outside like he did the other day.

As if the gods heard his wish, Satsuki turned her head in his direction and she waved at him with a happy heart-warming smile, he smiled back shyly and he swore he _felt _her giggle from where he was.

Satsuki turned to say something to the people around her and they watched her get up and walk to the tree next to his window, climbing it so that she could balance herself on the edge of the branch nearest to the window.

"Hey Yun-kun!" Satsuki chirped, jumping into his room before she could fall off, "Wanna join us for lunch? It's _really_ sunny, you'll love it!"

"O-okay," The shy Yuki nodded, he had already eaten but he didn't care, he want out of his prison called his room. Satsuki smiled at his shyness, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the tree branch leaning onto his window.

"If they ask, don't let them know you're the _rat_ okay?" Satsuki told him as she helped him climb down the tree, Yuki nodded taking her warning lightly, not thinking about it too much. Satsuki could see this in his eyes but did not choose to say anything; she grabbed his hand and led him to the group as her smile returned to her lips.

Ayame, who was sitting between Shigure and Hatori among the group of Sohma's, saw his younger brother but soon looked away to say something to Shigure who had a sly smile to his lips as he fingered a page of his book he sneaked with him. Yuki thought this was a sign of denial or something when their eyes locked together for a second.

Yuki and Satsuki sat down in the group of circle and they all continued eating as if Yuki was actually a part of them, sometimes he asked things and something things were asked at him but he liked the interaction all the time.

The rest of the evening past like this, the children bound by the curse having fun and playing around as if they weren't cursed. Why? Because they can't transform unless they're bodies give out from exhaustion, which was a relief to Yuki but to Satsuki, not so much. Her body was weaker from the others but she doesn't know her exhaustion point so she would transform involuntarily.

Luck was on her side and she didn't transform one single time while they played, though Kyo was keeping an eye on her from time to time; she didn't mind one tiny bit.

Yuki finally got to meet the cursed zodiac members but he didn't know which person to trust; when he told Satsuki, the person he trusts the most, she grinned and planned to give Yuki a better introduction of everyone.

"If you're looking for directions, do _not_ talk to this guy!" Satsuki chirped, slinging an arm around Hastuharu's shoulder, the later had a blank look on his face. "This is Hatsuharu-chan! Known for turning black and not knowing the way to the nearest bathroom! Give it up for Ruru-chan, one of the greatest pushovers in the world!" Satsuki acted like an announcer, one of her hard-to-get-rid-of habits, she acted like a fake crowd and cheered wildly. Haru raised an eyebrow but didn't deny one single thing Satsuki said about him.

"Ruru-chan, meet Yun-kun! Yun-kun meet Ruru-chan!" She chirped and Yuki bowed nervously, Satsuki raised an eyebrow at this. When she noticed that Haru bowed back because Yuki had bowed to him, she slapped her forehead but grinned nonetheless.

Once Haru left Yuki and Satsuki to go train at the dojo with Kyo, Satsuki turned to Yuki with her hands on her hips.

"You don't need to bow, you know," He looked at her with a shocked expression, "We're all friends and I don't think friends bow every time they see each other,"

Yuki looked at Satsuki, she was grinning and looking at him with a happy-go-lucky expression; she wasn't trying to scold him, just trying to advise him as to what to do around friends since he never had any. The young rat smiled back at his first friend and he was sure he heard her giggle in response to his shyness.

He wanted to scowl at her for this but couldn't bring himself to.

Her laugh sounded like a bell to his ears.

* * *

**Seven.**

The next day, Satsuki had snuck Yuki away from his room again and to the park where they were playing around on the swings. Yuki was wondering why Satsuki had brought them to such a social outing where anyone could see them but she wouldn't tell him and kept that small secret smile on her face.

"Sa-satsuki-san… What are we doing here?" The shy Yuki asked, watching as some other kids ran past them to meet with their parents. He was afraid that one of the parents might recognize them and then report them to Akito. He really didn't want Satsuki (Or him) to get in trouble with Akito again. He was pretty sure they were walking on a thin line with Akito whenever they snuck away from him.

Something else that bothered him is their hair color, how can two kids pass as normal children if they have a different hair and eyes color? His was a silver color while hers was orange and white, and it looked totally natural for both of them; he thought maybe no one noticed this fact so he didn't say anything of the subject.

Satsuki widened her eyes at him, thinking she heard him wrong but then she grinned, got up from her swings and hugged him, shocking him to the core.

_He said my actual name! _She squealed in her mind before squealing in real life, "You said my name! It's the first time you _ever_ said my name!" She shook his shoulders happily and then gave him one of her proud smiles. "I'm finally getting through to you!"

Yuki just looked at her with one of his shocked expressions, Satsuki giggled at him and twirled him around happily. She only stopped when she needed to think while Yuki fell on the ground due to getting dizzy by the happy Satsuki.

"Alright, now that you started calling me by my name, you should start having more fun! You need to relax! Breath and not care about others!" Satsuki crouched in front of Yuki as he finally caught his breath after getting so dizzy, she gave him a small hopeful look that he found _very _adorable as he blushed a faint pink color, "Could you do that for me?"

The shy but awestruck Yuki couldn't think straight, if it was because he had been dizzy or that Satsuki was looking at him so intently, he couldn't tell but he nodded none the less while she grinned at his response.

"Tsuki-chan~!" A voice chirped and both Satsuki and Yuki looked up in surprise, Yuki was scared someone found out who they were and told Akito they spotted him in the park but when he looked at Satsuki, he was shocked to found her waving at the person who yelled out her nickname.

Momiji. The _rabbit._

"Hi Jiji-chan!" Satsuki chirped back, waving her second hand over her head until he came over and when he did, he spotted Yuki still sitting on the ground. She then turned her attention to Yuki, "Yun-kun, this is Momiji-kun! My very first friend! He's the friendliest person you will ever meet, will all his energy and happiness leaking from his ears, everyone loves him and you can't help to love him too!" She squealed and gave Momiji half a hug; he hugged her back while Yuki watched with a sad expression. He was afraid his first true friend would leave him for someone else but when he looked up, he saw Satsuki extending a hand towards him, he gave a shy smile, grabbed her hand and stood up with her help.

"Yun-kun meet Jiji-kun, Jiji-kun meet Yun-kun!" She chirped and Momiji grinned at the shy boy who gave a small smile. Yuki gave him a bow too and Satsuki couldn't keep herself from grinning ear to ear, Momiji gave confused expression.

"Why are you bowing? We're friends aren't we?" He asked and Yuki was shocked, Satsuki's earlier words replaying in his head like a record player stuck on the replay button.

"_You don't need to bow, you know. We're all friends and I don't think friends bow every time they see each other,"_

For the first time since he met Satsuki, he gave a true smile at someone who wasn't her. Satsuki could only beam at the improvement Yuki was making; saying her name, meeting new friends, and now learning that he doesn't need to bow at everyone; a great feeling of accomplishment settled in her chest.

Once she saw Yuki smile shyly again, she had to hug him.

He was just too cute for his own good.

The rest of the day, the three of them played around in the park, no adults bothered them and Yuki felt relieved that no one told on him being there but he was still nervous in case Akito knew where he had gone. Even though he didn't completely warm up to Momiji, Satsuki knew he was trying and that was good enough for him so when he came to whisper something in her ear, she repeated it aloud; not to loose Yuki's trust, no, that was something Satsuki dreaded but she did it so that Yuki would know that he could trust Momiji with some things too and she wasn't the only one he could trust.

Momiji soon left when the sun started setting, claiming he had some violin lessons and so they separated ways with heartfelt goodbyes; Momiji went to his room to grab his violin while Satsuki and Yuki sneaked back inside so that they wouldn't get into deep trouble again.

Satsuki entered Yuki's room first and then helped him climb back through the window when the coast was clear; when he had completely entered the room safely, someone knocked on his door. Thinking quickly, Satsuki rushed to his closet to hide; his closet was filled with yukatas of the sort that she could easily find a hiding place.

The person who had knocked on the door was one of the housekeepers who were ordered by Akito to check up on every zodiac member in the building to make sure they were still there. After making sure that Yuki was alone and hadn't snuck out, the old woman left and Satsuki came out of the closet.

They bid each other farewell and Satsuki gave him a long sad hug before finally sneaking outside the window where the sun had finally finished setting, the smell of the brisk and cold night breeze made her feel more at peace in her state of mind.

Yuki watched her leave from his bedroom window and started wondering if her family would be worried about her too, he started thinking on how Satsuki always seemed to only care about his problems and not her own, only concentrating on helping him through the problems he has. She never mentioned her problems even once, not even if it was a small whine, she never had a problem about anything. He started wondering if she'll be there for him every time he falls down; he sure hoped so, he had fallen and no one came to help him except for her, who saw him and did her best to make him happy.

He hoped that one day, he'd be able to make her trust in him like he does to her so many times before.

He'll make that dream come true one day, he's sure of it.

* * *

**Eight.**

Yuki was soon introduced to everyone in the zodiac but they didn't know he was the rat yet, or at least, he didn't tell them like Satsuki warned him, but Satsuki was soon pressured by Haru who was getting suspicious at her.

"Ruru-chan~!" Satsuki sang Haru's nickname a couple of times as she ran up to him. She didn't notice that his face was in deep thought until she arrived at his side; she looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you thinking about Ruru-chan?"

"That friend of yours, Yuki right?" Haru asked and Satsuki stiffened in her steps, afraid that Yuki was found out that he was the rat and that people might hate her for just being around the rat.

"Yes, that's his name, why?" Satsuki asked nervously, trying to regain her composure as if she was still happy, it didn't work and Haru gave her one of his penetrating stares.

"There's something about him that's familiar but I don't know what… Hm…"

"What do you mean?"

"…It's nothing," Haru replied, looking off into distance with a glazed look in his eyes; Satsuki, who was glad for the opportunity of the change of subject, smiled and skipped ahead.

"I'm going to meet up with Yun-kun alright? I'll see you later?" Satsuki asked and turned around to face him but he was looking at her with his piercing gaze that sees right through her again.

"Why are you always playing around with him?" He suddenly asked and Satsuki froze in her steps again, widening her eyes at him. Satsuki eyes soften at him when she thinks that the question is harmless, she turned her vision at the dark clouds in the sky; it was darker than usual so she started to think it might snow.

"He's lonely. He's always locked up in his room, Ruru-chan. He had no friends until I snuck him out and introduced him to you guys… Ruru-chan, he's not replacing anyone of my friends. I can be friends with everyone right?" Satsuki asked him, her eyes soft and caring, he was surprised she caught on easily to the undertone of his question but she always seemed to surprise him these next couple of days.

Silence enveloped to the two as they kept walking along the path, the wind was cold and brisk and it smelled humid but they didn't mind one bit.

"…Ruru-chan? Don't you have to see Rin after martial arts?" Satsuki asked and hoped that Haru would catch the hidden meaning behind her words; she could be friends with someone she cares about deeply, just like he's doing to Rin. Haru understood, he nodded his head with a smile and ruffled the girl's hair, walking away in the direction of the dojo while she walked in the direction of the little square window that leads to Yuki's room.

"Yun-kun! You there?" Satsuki yelled from her spot on the grass, not wanting to scare him by appearing at his window like always, she also didn't want to see (or overhear) something she shouldn't of. Yuki's worried head appeared through the window but then he smiled when he saw that it Satsuki waiting for him on ground; he waved at her before she climbed the tree and into his room.

"So what do you want to do today? Wanna go outside?" Satsuki asked intertwining her fingers behind her back as she looked at the walls, someone had recently painted some more black lines over the white pale color, she could still smell the fresh paint.

"It's cold outside, isn't it?" Yuki's shy voice cut through Satsuki's thoughts and she turned to look out the window where the wind seemed to slow down a bit, taking it's piercing howl along with it; it made Yuki stiff with worry.

"Just a little bit! Come on, it won't hurt!" Satsuki went to grab Yuki's hand but he pushed her away into the shadows next to the window, he shushed her and took a seat next to the window as Satsuki finally heard the footsteps through the grass near the outside of his window; she had almost gotten caught by whoever was at Yuki's window.

"I hate you! It's your fault that everyone laughs at me!! It's the dirty scheming rat's fault! It's your entire fault! You're the reason I'm slow! The reason I'm stupid!"

Satsuki's eyes widened when she heard Haru's angry voice yelling at Yuki from his spot on the ground, she was about to get up and yell back at Haru if Yuki didn't stop her with a look, a look that said he'll handle it. Satsuki still wasn't sure if Yuki could handle getting into a fight with black Haru but Yuki gave her another look and she finally backed down in defeat.

"…Is that true? Are you… like that? Are you really… stupid?"Yuki asked slowly and turned to face Haru with one of his kindest, understanding smiles, Haru's eyes widened in surprised and snapped his head up to look at Yuki before realization hit him square on.

"No… No, I… I'm… not stupid… I'm not stupid…"

"Yeah. I know how you feel…" Yuki said, thinking of Satsuki immeadiatly and of how she helped him see that he wasn't useless as he thought, he just proved it by helping Haru just now.

Satsuki's eyes widened as she listened in to the conversation, somehow when Satsuki watched as Yuki help Haru made her think of what a great person he was becoming and that made her beam at him from her spot next to the window.

When Haru went back to the dojo and wasn't in their sights, Yuki turned to Satsuki only to be engulfed into the biggest bear hug he had ever felt from her.

"Oh my gosh! You handled Haru like a pro! That was great! I'm impressed! I…" Satsuki held Yuki at arms length so that she could look at him square in the eye, "I'm so _proud_ of you!"

Yuki, who was a bit surprised and flustered, stared at her for a bit before flushing, embarrassed. "Satsuki-s-san… Can I ask you a f-favor?"

Satsuki started at him a bit confused when he looked away from her but she nodded nonetheless, "Sure, what is it?"

"C-can you leave me alone for a couple of d-days?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion at the odd request, "Why? We're friends aren't we?"

"Y-yes, b-but I think Akito is getting suspicious of us"

"To tell you the truth, I actually forgot about him"

"H-how can you forget Akito?"

"With all of the things happening, I just sort of forgot" She shrugged as if to show it didn't bother her, Yuki let it go and waited, the air around them turning a bit awkward.

"Alright." Satsuki said out of nowhere, making Yuki turn to him in shock.

"W-what?"

"I said it's alright! I'll give you a week without me!"

"A couple of days are just fine—"

"But you've been such a great student, I'll be rewarding you with a break that will last a week! What do you say?"

"O-okay I guess—"

"Great!" Silence befell them and Satsuki knew she was forcing her sudden happiness on him. The truth was that she didn't want to leave his side, she had grown terribly attached to him but she'd have to follow his wishes if she wants him to be happy by her side. "I… I guess I'll be going now…"

Avoiding his sad look, she went to the window and was about to jump out if he didn't speak. "Satsuki-s—Satsuki-chan, will I see you again?"

"Yes you will, little Yuki," She answered, a sad smile playing at her lips, "We'll see each other around the Sohma district. I'll watch you from the shadows, okay? I'll be like your guardian angel!"

Yuki smiled back slightly before nodding, "Y-yeah…"

Satsuki gave him one last smile before jumping out the window and into the tree.

Yuki's smile faded as he watched her jump down the tree and away from her.

"Goodbye Yun-kun"

"Goodbye Satsuki-chan"

* * *

**Nine.**

It's been a couple of days since Yuki had seen Satsuki and Yuki had been feeling lonely, he'd been going to school and meeting new people but things didn't seem to be the same when Satsuki wasn't there.

Yuki looked out the window from the window in the room of the banquet, only to spot Satsuki, covered in a big snow coat, dragging Kyo, who was also wearing a snowcoat, by the hand somewhere outside.

"Kyon-chan! Let's make a snowman!" Yuki barely heard her yell over the snow and the harsh winds. He felt his heart pull him in their direction, knowing he also wanted to go outside and join them. He watched them with a bit of envy as they started a snowball fight instead with what little snow they had, forgetting all about the snowman they had planned to make and as they started to make snow angels for a while.

He watched them as they stood up and inspected their angels before Sastuki ran over to where a man was standing holding two cups of hot chocolate in his hands, he passed the first to Satsuki before calling Kyo over, who took his cup gratefully before gulping in down along with Satsuki.

"Ahh… That's so warm…"

"It's so hot…"

"Too hot!"

"Ouch!"

"Why don't you try to catch snowflakes until your tongues calm down?" The man suggested and then the two were soon trying to catch falling snowflakes with the tip of their tongues to calm down their burning mouths that were burnt by the hot chocolate. The man simply watched them with a smile on his face as he held the hot mugs in his hands.

Satsuki soon grabbed her mug again kept drinking her hot chocolate as Kyo kept trying to catch more snowflakes, almost getting lost in the progress only to reappear in front of the Sohma estate main door.

He glared at the doors for a while as his breath started to show in small white puffs in the air.

_Creak…_

Kyo glanced at the door as a small silver head recognized as the rat peeked outside. Yuki stared at him, curious as to what he was doing there.

_It's so… pretty. That pretty orange… _Yuki thought, advancing slowly in the other's direction. _It reminds me of Satsuki somehow…_

"Um…"

"You." Kyo glared at Yuki who just fidgeted nervously in the cold air. "You're the rat, huh?"

"Oh. Um, yes." Even though Satsuki had clearly warned him to not tell others that he was the rat, Yuki felt as though she had only meant at the outings where they were together outside, he felt no danger saying that he was the rat to another zodiac member.

"I'll _never_… forgive you. Do you hear me? I'll _never _forgive you!"

Yuki widened his eyes at what he was hearing, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in the gut as he listened to the other boy.

"It's all your fault, rat! Everything's your fault! It's all because you exist! Someone as rotten as you… oughta do us all a favor and just disappear!"

"Kyon-kun?" Yuki and Kyo heard Satsuki yell in the snow before she appeared next to Kyo, worry etched onto her features half hidden in her scarf. "Yun-kun? What are you doing here?"

That's when Satsuki noticed the horrible expression on Yuki's face. The expression looked like guilt and sad mixed in with a dreadfully frightened look.

"…Yun-kun? What happened to you?" Satsuki wanted to comfort him by giving him a hug but Kyo wrapped an arm protectively around her so that she wouldn't go to Yuki. "Kyon-kun?"

"He's the rat"

Satsuki widened her eyes as realization hit her, Yuki told Kyo! But she couldn't blame him, she would've probably told him too when she thought about it.

"And you knew"

"Uh… Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

She was about to break free of Kyo's grip if the words from the earlier conversation didn't suddenly came back to mind.

"_C-can you leave me alone for a couple of d-days?" _

"_I said it's alright! I'll give you a week without me!"_

She looked at Yuki apologetically before backing into Kyo. "I… I'm sorry Yun-kun…" She said before grabbing Kyo's hand and leading him away. "Let's go Kyon-nii-chan"

Something suddenly clicked in Yuki's mind._ Nii-chan?! They're siblings! No wonder they look so alike!_

When a gust of wind brought him back to reality, he rushed inside and went to find his mother as a couple of tears were threatening to fall. "M-mother? Mother… I—" He found her looking outside but once she spotted him, a she slapped him with a look of hatred on her face.

Yuki was shocked silent.

"Where on _earth_ have you been?! Hurry up and go back to the head of the family! I _refuse_ to be humiliated over something so insignificant!"

_Everyone hates the rat! _Akito's words rang through his head as he gingerly touched the spot on his cheek where he was slapped. _Nobody cares about you._

"Don't misunderstand." Akito said once Yuki faithfully returned to him in his room and then curled up in a ball as Akito sat in front of him. "This world is black. Just like your life, Yuki. There are no possibilities, no hopes… You'll live on a pitch-black path. So don't misunderstand… and think that one day you'll be saved."

**

* * *

**

Ten.

"Yuki-san? Are you enjoying elementary school?" The man driving Yuki to school asked, as Yuki looked outside the window as his mother re-did her make-up.

"I wonder. I'm afraid this boy doesn't think for himself." His mother answered for him as Yuki stayed silent, "It's a shame considering I enrolled him in a better school than the other zodiac children. Oh—and please drop me off before you take him to school. I'll be coming home late."

"Yes, ma'am."

When their conversation was over, Yuki spotted Momiji jumping on Kyo's back as Haru watched them. Soon Kagura came to hug Kyo with that love-struck look in her eyes. Yuki watched them with a saddened yet slightly envious expression.

"…Yuki. Sit down." His mother ordered, closing her hand mirror.

"Let's go play!"

"….Excuse me?" Yuki answered, turning his head to look at the boys addressing him.

"You've gotta be bored being alone all the time."

"Wanna play soccer?"

"Er… nn." Yuki mumbled, unsure of what he should answer.

"What's wrong? C'mon!"

"Let's be friends!"

"…Friends?" Yuki repeated, only to have the two boys grin at him.

"Sure!"

"Now c'mon! We wanna play Yuki!" Yuki blushed lightly, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders happily as he made new friends.

A couple of more days past and Yuki was playing with his new friends, planning to explore the inside of the Sohma estate as there was other 'outside' Sohma members who wanted to see 'inside'. Yuki snuck them in by a secret passage; the one Satsuki had shown him on one of their outings.

Speaking of Satsuki, she was reading in a tree, waiting for Yuki to arrive so that she could look over him as promised but when she spotted him, she felt an odd pang of jealousy when she spotted him with his other friends. She kept an eye on them though, something inside of her telling her that something bad was going to happen.

And it did.

The girl with Yuki and the two boys turned around with a small squeal as Yuki was talking to the boys and hugged him. A poof flew in the air and Satsuki knew Yuki had transformed into the rat. The girl's surprised yell mixed in with the boy's had everyone know that something happened, Satsuki took this as her cue and left her spot in the tree to get Hatori, the Sohma doctor.

Hatori came to the rescue and Yuki clutched to his leg crying as Satsuki watched him from the shadows, she wanted to help but she had promised a week so she had to stay hidden.

"Please… Please! D-don't erase them! They're my friends! They're the first…" Satsuki felt a pang hit her square in her chest as she anticipated Yuki's next words, "…friends… I ever made."

_They'll leave you._

The next day at school, Yuki watched his old friends pass him in the hallway and felt his loneliness return to him. As he walked his lonesome self home, the wind picked up and a baseball cap flew in front of him. Curiosity taking the best of him, he grabbed the cap just as a voice cut through the wind.

"—shou! Shishou, wait! My hat just flew—" Yuki recognized Kyo when he burst through the bushes after his hat. Once he spotted Yuki holding it, Kyo glared and stormed off, not caring to get his hat back anymore.

Yuki soon felt the strongest wave of loneliness hit him ever.

_There was something I wanted… Loving parents… A home that no one would ever want to leave. A happy home. A warm place… with everyone smiling at me. _Yuki thought, tears overflowing as he clutched the baseball cap to his chest. _That was all I wanted. That, and nothing else._

* * *

**Eleven.**

The week was soon over and Satsuki was climbing the tree next to Yuki's window, she was about to jump through the window if she didn't spot Akito next Yuki. She lowered herself so that they wouldn't spot her and listened into their conversation.

"Are you going to die…Yuki?"

There was a pause and she couldn't tell if Yuki answered or not.

"Well? Are you?"

She guessed not.

"…You're so boring."

_I'm not sure what was weakening. _Yuki though as he lay half-asleep on his chair. _It was either my body…or my heart._

"Did you hear?" Akito asked and Satsuki spotted round object going up in the air, "It was a few years ago. The mother of Kyo, the cat and Satsuki, the fox. She killed herself. All the talk is that she died in an accident…but it was suicide, trust me. Apparently she left a will—if you can call it that."

Satsuki gasped at the information and leaned in closer to the window, hoping to catch more information about her mother's death.

"Something like, 'Being with them became too painful. Maybe if one of them had been born as the rat…thing should've been a little happier.' Something like that." He said and Satsuki stifled a gasp with her hands covering her mouth, her eyes tearing up at the though of her mother hating her and Kyo for being something forced against their wills.

"He has a grudge against you, Yuki. You know what he said at the funeral? 'I'll kill Yuki and then die myself.' He yelled that at his own father." Satsuki's eyes widened in disbelief, she never thought of her brother to say that but that was before she knew he held a grudge on Yuki, which means anything can happen.

"Oh, right. The ox boy, Hatsuharu? He said he hates you, too. It's the rat's fault he's a laughing stock. Wow. You sure are hated, Yuki." Akito left after that and Satsuki didn't know what to do next. Leave Yuki to ponder over Akito's words or sneak in his room and scare him half to death? She chose against the later incase Yuki had to think about something before she came in.

"_Someone as rotten as you… Someone as rotten as you…oughta do us all a favor!" _Kyo's words repeated in Yuki's head as he slid off of his chair and over to a box in his closet where he hid Kyo's hat. He looked at it and doubted that Kyo would take it back if he went to give it back.

_I don't know his sadness. I don't know anything. If I really disappear from this world…would even a little sadness disappear?_ Yuki thought when the image of the glaring Kyo appeared in his mind. He slipped on the hat and looked in the mirror only to think that it doesn't suit him.

_Maybe disappearing…is the first truly useful thing I can do. If my dark useless world is such a hated place, then there really is no point to my existence._

"_Well? Yuki… Are you going to die?" _As Akito's words broke through his thoughts, something inside of him burst and he clutched the mirror until it cracked and broke. He slid out of his yukata and into a hoodie and some shorts. Kyo's baseball cap completing his image. He exited the Sohma estate through the many escapes Satsuki showed him and ran down the many empty roads until he found himself lost but he never stopped once, not caring that he was at lost for breath.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He heard someone scream, he slowed and looked into the next road where a woman was talking to two policemen.

"O-okaa-san, it's very early. Would you mind keeping it—"

"Down?! DOWN?! HOW CAN I KEEP IT DOWN WHEN MY ONLY DAUGHTER'S MISSING?! Get off my back and find my baby!"

"We'll, uh… Need that description one more time."

"I already told you! She's an adorable girl with an adorable voice and face, wearing adorable clothes and with adorable pom-poms in her hair! GOT IT?!"

"I'm afraid not." One of the policemen sweat dropped at the crying mother's description.

"Aaaah! She's so frikin' adorable, someone probably walked off with her! What'll I do?! If anything happens to her, I… I…" Yuki stared at the mother from his spot leaning out from the wall.

"I WiLl RaIn DeAtH uPoN yOuR mIsErAbLe CuRsEd SoUl. Mwuhahaha…" The mother, still crying, cracked her knuckles and gave an evil laugh. "…hahahaha!"

"P-please settle down. You'll scare the children."

Yuki, who is still a kid, was immediately scared, with wide eyes almost crying.

"Forget all of you! I'll find her myself!"

"Okaa-san, please just wait at home!"

_But… There are mothers who really worry about their children that much? _Yuk thought, looking on and thinking of the girl's description, _"…And with adorable pom-poms in her hair!" Wait! _Yuki thought before running off again, _That sounds familiar. How far back was it?_

He stopped a far distance away and started to look around. _Here, maybe. I'm sure it was around here. I wonder if I just imagined… _He looked down an alley way to spot a small girl with shoulder length brown hair with pomp-poms crying on a small patch of grass. The small girl paused in her crying once she noticed him standing at the only exit.

_Pom-poms. There she is. She's crying about something. __This is that woman's daughter, right? What do I do? _Yuki turned and started running in the direction he came from, _I should let her mother— _He looked back and spotted the little girl running after him, shocking him. _She's following me! Wh-what do I do now?! This is bad. She's a __**girl. **__If she gets too close… _The memories of the girl he had sneaked into the Sohma estate flashed in his mind until—

_Thud._

—until he noticed that the girl following him fell. But she got up soon after, small tears falling, as she kept on following him. He kept on jogging and making sure she followed him. _But right now… she's counting on me. She's entrusting me with everything. She wants to find her way again. She's desperate—that's why she's trailing after me. She's… counting on me. __**Me**__._

He paused again, waiting as the girl caught up for a bit before continuing. _This girl needs me. _He stopped once and for all, in front of a house as he clutched his chest as he huffed, tired. The girl behind him was also tired as she staggered behind.

_Look. You made it. _Yuki thought, as if he was talking to her before taking off the baseball cap and placing it on her head. _Good work._

The girl looked up just as Yuki hid in the nearest alleyway. Looking at the house she was in front of, the little girl spotted her mother curled up in a ball and sobbing onto the balcony, waiting for her. She immediately started to cry too.

"M-mom! Mom! MOOOOM! Mommyyyy!" Her mother shot up from her position once hearing her daughter's voice and rushed down to hug her little angel as a little rat peeked out from the alleyway.

_I'm… I'm so happy. Was I able to help… even just a little? _Yuki, in rat form, sighed as he leaned against the wall so that he could slide to the ground. _Was I? That makes me so happy. __**I'm so happy! **_Yuki thought before crying even though he was really exhausted (and sweaty).

* * *

**Twelve.**

"…Sastuki-chan"

"Yu…ki…kun..?"

_Cough. Cough._

"Yun-kun!" Sastuki, who had planned to go play with Kagura and probably Rin and Haru, rushed over to her wheezing friend's side. "Are you okay, Yuki-kun? What happened? Did you run somewhere? What are you wearing? Why are you exhausted? Are—"

"…Satsuki-chan..!" Yuki repeated with a look that said that he needed to say something.

"Yes Yuki-kun?"

"…Can we… play just like… we used to..?"

Sastuki immediately brightened up. "Sure!" She noticed his coughing though, which made her worried. "…but are you okay? You're coughing a lot"

"Yeah… I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

Sastuki grabbed his hand and with a smile, dragged him off like she usually does.

"Good lord Yuki-san!" A nurse yelled at him angrily as he entered, "Where have you been?!" Yuki couldn't answer since he was all sweaty and exhausted and coughing badly. "Never mind, just call the doctor! Hurry and call sensei!"

"Yes ma'am!" Another servant replied as she hurried off.

_It's true. This isn't a world enveloped in light._

Akito stared at Yuki.

_And yet… there's more to it than that._

Exhausted, Yuki stared back before leaning against the nearest wall.

"Tori-chan" Hatori who just exited Yuki's room, looked at little Sastuki who was patiently waiting on the opposite side of the door for him. "What's wrong with Yun-kun, Tori-chan?"

"Yuki has weak bronchial tubes. He can get an attack anytime…"

"So Yun-kun's not sick?"

"No"

"He's not going to cough to death?"

"No"

Satsuki suddenly had an idea "Tori-chan, is it possible to die laughing?"

Hatori just raised an eyebrow at her.

"It sounds nice… To die and laugh at the same time…"

Hatori sweat dropped.

* * *

**Thirteen.**

"…You're leaving…" Satsuki asked once Yuki opened the window for her, "…Yun-kun…?"

There's no way Yuki can hide the packing boxes in the background. Yuki nodded sadly, knowing that after he goes they won't be able to see each other anymore.

"…Congratulation!" Satsuki plastered on a smile and hugged him. "Where are you planning on going?"

"At Gure-nii's"

"He lives on the outside, right?"

Yuki nodded.

"I'll miss you, Yun-kun."

"I'll miss you too, Sastuki-chan"

For a couple of hours, they finished packing the rest of Yuki's stuff and just as they finished, Shigure appeared.

"Are you ready to go Yuki-kun?" Shigure asked as he interrupted the two children's laughing and giggling.

Sastuki looked up as Yuki nodded at him. He couldn't help but smiled a bit at the light and happy mood.

"When are you leaving?" Sastuki asked, Shigure looked at her before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Tonight"

"Oh…"

The air started to turn a bit awkward.

"Good luck then" Sastuki said, smiling at Yuki knowing it might be the last time.

Sastuki walked behind Shigure as she kept in step with Yuki next to her. They reached the large gates of the Sohma estate and Shigure went ahead to the car as Yuki and Sastuki said one last goodbye.

"Goodbye Yun-kun, 'till we meet again"

"I'll miss you Tsuki-chan"

"So will I"

They hugged one last time until Yuki stepped onto the Outside as Sastuki waited on the Inside.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Sastuki, now sixteen, entered her room at her father's dojo, returning from a normal day at school with Kagura and Rin and the others. She placed her backpack on her bed and looked at the 3-picture frame on her desk sadly, still remembering the day it was taken.

_Sastuki was helping Yuki pack his things and she was super aware of the fact that she had her camera dangling from her wrist. She grabbed it and sneakily too__k a picture of Yuki when he looked at her. He looked shocked and stared at her with a scared expression._

"_Wh-what was that?"_

_Sastuki giggled and waved her camera in the air. Yuki smiled, grabbed it and took a picture of Satsuki as she held out a peace sign with her fingers. Satsuki wrapped an arm around Yuki, grabbed the camera, and pointed in their direction as they both stuck their tongues out while she took the picture. They took a couple of more pictures before going back to packing._

"_I'll treasure them forever"_

The first picture was of Yuki, the second of the two of them, and the last of Sastuki.

"Sastuki-chan! Sastuki-chan~! I'm going to see Kyo-kun! You wanna come? You'll get to see Yuki-kun! Come on! You know you miss…" Kagura said opening the door to the other girl's room only to find it empty and devoid of the ever treasured pictures that's usually always on her desk. "…him…?"

Sastuki ran down the busy streets, as she rushed in the direction of Shigure's place as indicated on the little piece of paper Ayame has written the directions on. She tucked away the tiny piece of paper in her jacket pocket before running faster; she spotted students walking away from a large building which she guessed to be the school Yuki goes to. She paused and watched as a certain pair of two people exited the school gate; she recognized Yuki as one and she already guessed that the other must have been Tohru Honda, the girl who knows their secret.

She took out her picture frame and opened it, comparing the Yuki in the picture to the one walking in her direction with the rest of the group. She pocketed the picture frame and walked forward as if she would be walking normally, she smiled in their direction and they smiled back.

The one thing that shocked Sastuki was that Yuki only smiled an odd smile that she had never seen before and showed no signs of recognizing her. Once they past each other, Sastuki slowed to a stop and looked back at Yuki that had forgotten her. Her heart hurt and her pent-up emotions swelled up until she couldn't take it anymore. She started to cry silently tears even though she wanted to scream at him to remember her.

_That's when I decided I was going to change everything. Again. I broke him free... And now I was going to free myself._

He stood about eight meters away from her as she wondered how he come he couldn't remember. They were best friends but she guessed Akito was right, _the rat_ will always betray _the fox._

Not by pure will, but by _the curse._

* * *

_**By the end of this, I was near tears! (and still am, as I read it over and over again)**_

_**Rewiews and flames are welcome! (so are favs)**_

_**It was easy to write but it was so emotional, I was really sad that it ended the way it did (*sob*)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Happy almost-x-mas!**_


End file.
